The Road
by BlackBandit111
Summary: A oneshot on Frodo's thoughts as he and Sam walk to the sea, as Frodo prepares to part for the Grey Havens. Oneshot, no slash. More book based than movie. Frodo POV.


**_Pointless little thing that I had bouncing around in my head for some time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please, review!_**

**_Disclaimer: Everything Mr. Tolkien's property._**

* * *

You will want to come with me, though you cannot. In due time you will sail across the water as I am about to, but not yet. You have so much to live for, dear Sam, so much you still find joy in. You have Rosie now, and little Elanor, who has bloomed as beautiful as the flowers you grow under your guiding hand and mindful gaze. She is truly a marvel, one I know who will make the Shire proud one day. An adventurous little thing, she is, you best keep your eyes watchful, Sam! or you'll find her slipping away, off to foreign lands to discover new things. Both alike and different from what you and I were, my Sam, for our journey was borne of desperation and need, and hers will be borne of curiosity and flame.

I can already tell she will love your stories, Sam. Your imagination is endless, almost as endless as your patience and determination. You have taken such good care of me, my dearest Sam. I do not know what the world will be when I look upon without you beside me; bleak and dark? Or perhaps, although you are not beside me, I will look upon you, and your light will be enough for us both. It is a hope that lightens my weary heart as I fall in step beside you.

You peer around through a child's eye, my friend; not meaning that you are illiterate, but that you still own an innocent heart after all you have gone through. It brings a smile to my face to see you look around with the same wide eyes, the same look of awe that you had as a child when you and I went exploring. The things we managed to get ourselves into, after I became Bilbo's heir…Not that your Gaffer would've approved of it all, of course, and you would always say so. But you would always follow me in the end, anyway.

Always following, my Sam.

Following me into darkness and fire and ash, following me across rivers and over mountains and into whatever I had managed to trap myself. My Sam. Dear, dear Sam.

You walk with me for a last time in Middle Earth, though you know this not yet. It is why you hum as you follow your feet, and why you can see the light flickering between the leaves and onto the ground, and why the buzzing of insects seem like fairies to you. You are as you were when we were mere children, and I cannot say I am altogether disappointed. My heart is gladdened that you can still laugh, live, love, enjoying life as you walk upon the beaten road away from home.

Light shines from your face.

You are so steadfast, Samwise, so brave and courageous and trustworthy. You are always there when I need you. Time after time I would falter, but you would always be there to steady me and pick me back up, set me on my feet again. Oh, Sam. You will not want me to go.

Seeing your face now, so blissfully unaware of the heartbreak you are about to face makes me miserable. I do not want to fail you again, as I did in the cracks of that hellish mountain. I do not want to hurt you anymore than you have been. But I will, and I cannot stop it. Nor can I be there you pick you up again. I have spent many nights wiping away tears.

But I am certain that the Grey Havens will bring me healing, just as Rosie has healed you and Elanor has been a balm to your soul. I want to be whole again, Sam. I want to be able to see the world like you do. There is no magic that you see in my eyes, Sam. I see shadows and pain and corruption where you see light and happiness and wonder. Oh, Sam. You won't want me to go.

"Mr. Frodo?" You say to me, and I turn my head. "D'you think the morning glories I planted under your window'll bloom this spring? I hope they do. They're strong little ones, and make no mistake!"

I smile. Your innocence is so clear, even now. "I hope so, Sam," I respond, "and they'll certainly do well, with your amount of patience and skill. Why, even your Gaffer would be singing praises!"

You laugh, a clear sound that lightens the day. The birdsong dwarfs to its beauty, the sun smaller in its radiance. "Well Mr. Frodo, I don't know about that," you say seriously. A mock scolding. "But I do hope so, sir."

I smile again. "So do I."

We walk further, your talk chattering and aimless. You sense my solemness. You know something is wrong. You are so intuitive and caring, Sam.

"Mr. Frodo?" You query, "are you alright, strictly speakin', sir? You're a bit...pale, if you get my meaning."

Oh, Sam!

"I'm perfectly well, Sam. Thank you," I answer politely, but I know you are not fooled. You send me a reproachful look, but say nothing else on the matter.

Instead, you say: "Do you remember that old song Mr. Bilbo used to sing, sir? About the road? It went like:

_The road goes ever on and on_

_down from the door where it began _

_now far ahead the road has gone_

_and I must follow if I can…"_

I remember. I know you want me to sing it like Bilbo used to sing it for you. "Sam-lad," he'd say, "would you like another song?"

And you'd jump up and down, beaming, little honey-colored curls flying and say, "oh yes please, Mr. Bilbo sir!"

And he'd begin.

So I take a deep breath and continue softly,

"_Pursuing it with eager feet_

_until it joins some larger way_

_where many paths and errands meet_

_and whither then? I cannot say…"_

* * *

Our goodbye is bittersweet. I hope the light of Earendil guides you, someday, Sam; guides you to all the amazing things that life still holds. Guides you back to me.

Gandalf lays a wizened hand upon my shoulder, but I don't turn my eyes from where we last parted. A little tune passes my lips that I hope will reach you on the opposite shore.

"_The road goes ever on and on_

_Out from the door where it began_

_now far ahead the road has gone_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with weary feet_

_until it joins some larger way,_

_where many paths and errands meet_

_and whither then?_

_I cannot say…"_

* * *

**_My first LotR story. How did I do? Anyways, thank you for reading and please, leave me a review on your thoughts!_**


End file.
